The Science Of Memories
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: When Sherlock loses his memory on an arrest gone horribly wrong. It's up to Molly Hooper to help him get his memory back. Can she bring back the memories of the man she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Erasing Of Many Chapters**

* * *

Mary and John were on their honeymoon so this meant our favourite consulting detective was solving crimes alone.

* * *

The first three weeks after John and Mary had left found Sherlock shooting the walls within the flat of 221B due to his impatience of waiting for a new case,

"I swear young man, I am not contacting the insurance company a third time about you shooting my walls and when I say I'm adding it to your bill, I mean it" Mrs Hudson told him firmly causing her tenant to role his eyes,

"I couldn't be more disinterested in your persistent moaning Mrs Hudson. You're my house keeper not my mother" he said before shooting the wall once more as if to prove his point and Mrs Hudson looked mortified,

"Oh! For the last time Sherlock, I'm your landlady. Not your house keeper" she told him firmly before heading back downstairs having given up on his current tantrum.

* * *

Sherlock tossed his gun onto the table, the bullets having ran out. His mobile started to buzz as it rested next to the laptop and he rolled his eyes before picking it up and placed it against his ear,

"This better be good Graham" he said firmly and could practically hear Lestrade raising his eyes to the heaves at the other end of the line,

"For god's sake Sherlock. My name is Greg" he corrected and Sherlock sat in front of the laptop,

"Don't care" he said simply and Greg shook his head,

"Got a case for ye. We're having a nightmare down here..." he began when Sherlock interrupted,

"Shooting at Trafalgar Square. Yes, I'm well aware" he said and Greg looked stunned as he looked around,

"How could you possibly know that's where I am?" he demanded and Sherlock sighed,

"tracking chip in your phone" he answered simply and Greg bit his tongue for a moment,

"You put a tracking device in my phone?" he demanded and Sherlock gave a humoured half smile,

"Got bored one night." he explained simply,

"See you there" he finished before hanging up and Greg just rolled his eyes.

* * *

When arriving at the scene that had been quickly closed off to the public, Sherlock entered the tent that had been placed round the body of the victim.

 _Male._

 _Mid Thirty's._

 _Direct Hit to forehead._

 _Dog Tags, Former officer in the navy._

Sherlock deducted from the first view before examining the contents of the victim's pocket.

 _Minimal amount of money carried upon person._

 _Photo with another individual. Most likely brother or father._

 _On his way home from work._

 _None driver, waiting for a cab due to rain._

* * *

Sherlock stood before exiting the tent,

"We're looking at an assassin. The angle of the bullet wound shows that it was a direct hit but it was fired at a downwards angle. Telling us that the killer laid in wait on the roof of one of the surrounding buildings" Sherlock said simply and Lestrade gave the order for some police officers to search the room of buildings surrounding the streets for evidence. The order made Sherlock roll his eyes,

"No point in that Lestrade. This man's a professional, He wouldn't have left anything but I give it 48 hours for me to find him" Sherlock said smugly and watched as Greg folded his arms,

"You're so sure of that are you?" he asked sarcastically and the detective raised an eyebrow,

"So sure that I assure it, Lestrade" he said simply before turning and headed down the street before hailing a cab, heading off to god knows where.

* * *

Sherlock was true to his word and was chasing the murderer only two days later. He managed to trap him in a dead end alleyway and Sherlock smirked,

"End of the line" he said smugly and the killer glared at him before going to throw a punch but Sherlock easily dodged it before grabbing his arm and handcuffed him to a gutter pipe,

"He's all yours Lestrade" he called before turning to leave but Sherlock had missed one detail that was a brick left from a previous construction project. The killer picked it up and before anyone could stop him he flung it at the back of Sherlock's head causing him to fall unconscious, hearing the faint voices of police officers arresting the culprit and Lestrade yelling a request for an ambulance.

* * *

It was 5 hours later that found Molly Hooper sitting by Sherlock's beside. Due to John and Mary's absence she had been called as his emergency contact. Lestrade paced back and forth but stopped when the nurse entered,

"Is 'e gonna be alright?" he demanded, Molly standing quickly as he did so. The nurse smiled reassuringly and nodded,

"The surgery was a success and we managed to stop the bleeding on his brain. We're gonna keep him in overnight for observation" she explained but Molly turned quickly hearing a groan come from the bed and the nurse did the same,

"Mr Holmes?... Mr Holmes, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes for me" The nurse ordered gently and the exhausted detective groaned due to the pain in his head,

"Who... Who are you?" he asked in a grumble and the nurse smiled as he opened his eyes slowly,

"I one of the nurses here at St Bart's Mr Holmes. You're in hospital" she explained gently and Sherlock sat up quickly, looking at the three people in the room in a manner of terror,

"Who are you people?! Who's Mr Holmes?" He demanded and Molly felt her eyes widen as she looked at Greg who shared her expression of horror,

"He's lost his memory" she stated in a murmur as a terrified Sherlock had to be sedated by the nurse.

* * *

 **OH NO! Sherlock without his memory?! What will become of London without its famous consulting detective to keep its streets safe from crime?**

 **Can Sherlock get his memory back? You'll have to review to unlock the next chapter if you want to find out!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**

 **P.S: I have a twitter TAuthor1996 I want to see you tweeting me with #TheScienceOfMemories #SaveSherlock #TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rebuilding 221B**

* * *

After informing Mycroft of his little brother's situation. The elder Holmes found it incredibly hilarious but it soon became awkward from the unimpressed gaze Molly Hooper aimed at him,

"Apologies, Miss Hooper" he offered before retrieving his ballpoint Biro pen and provided a document with his signature before handing it to Molly,

"As stated in the document, my little brother shall be released into your care and any help you require shall be provided by myself upon request" he explained before handing her a top of the line smart phone,

"This phone is to be carried upon your person at all times, You have access to my personal bank account through the said device and shall be able to withdraw the sum of money requested by yourself once it has been approved by me" he continued causing Molly's eyes to grow wide and her mouth fell open in shock and Mycroft smirked,

"My final thing to inform you of is... that my brother is lucky to have someone to care about him the way you do" he praised causing Molly to smile softly,

"Thank you Mr Holmes" she said gently and Mycroft nodded,

"I expect a text every Monday to update me of my brother's progress" Mycroft informed her and Molly nodded with a gentle smile as she placed the document in her bag before standing,

"I'll take care of him. Don't worry" she assured before leaving his office.

* * *

Molly knocked on Sherlock's hospital room door cautiously and he looked up,

"Oh... Hello" he said nervously and Molly felt awful knowing the bravest man she had known had become a stranger. She approached him gently with a soft smile,

"Hi... I was here yesterday, Remember?" she asked gently and Sherlock squinted his eyes as if trying to think back and Molly placed a hand on the bed just an inch away from his hand,

"Hey... It's ok. I'm Molly" she told him gently and he looked at her hand before brushing the tip of his finger against her own before pulling his hand away,

"I... Did we know each other before my accident?" he asked and Molly nodded as she sat down in the chair beside his hospital bed,

"Yeah... Well, I liked to think we were. You used to come to me if you ever needed access to the lap here at St Bart's Hospital" she provided and Sherlock looked curious,

"Oh was I a doctor?" he asked and Molly smiled having never seen the expression that was Sherlock's curiosity and she shook her head gently,

"No, You were... A consulting detective" she provided gently and Sherlock had a look of realisation on his face as he looked down at his bed sheets and Molly became excited,

"What?... Do you remember something?" she asked and Sherlock shook his head slowly,

"No... No I don't think so but... Those words seem... Familiar to me." he explained and Molly smiled gently,

"Don't worry Sherlock. I'm going to help you get your memory back" she assured and Sherlock grimaced,

"Could you call me William? Or Will? It's my first name. The nurse told me." he explained and Molly giggled and shook her head,

"No, I'm sorry. I can't do that" she admitted and Sherlock looked confused,

"Why not?" he asked and Molly smiled shyly,

"Because..." she began before standing,

"You have been and always will be Sherlock Holmes to me" she told him gently.

* * *

Molly was going to call a cab when she and Sherlock left the hospital only to find a black Rolls Royce waiting for them both. A Chauffeur in a posh, what she could only assume was a Armani suit opened the door for them,

"Miss Hooper, Mr Holmes" he greeted with a polite nod of his head,

"Where too?" he asked and Sherlock looked stunned,

"How much exactly does a pathologist earn?" he asked and Molly looked at him,

"How did you know I was a pathologist?" She asked hoping he would give an answer based on some amazing deduction work,

"That man, Mr Lestrade told me" he explained and Molly sighed sadly before smiling at the driver and let Sherlock climb in first,

"221B Baker Street Please" she told him and the driver nodded as she climbed in and sat down and the driver closed the door behind her.

* * *

The car pulled up outside flat 221B and Sherlock was the first to exit the car, followed by Molly,

"Anything look or seem familiar?" she asked and Sherlock looked around,

"No... I... I don't think so" he said and Molly patted his shoulder comfortingly,

"Don't worry we'll get there" she promised before opening the door for him and he entered the hallway,

"Straight upstairs" she informed and Sherlock slowly made his way up the stairs before opening the door to the living area with a curious expression and Molly followed him inside and watched him silently,

"I... There is something... I think... I remember something" he murmured as he walked towards the chair that sat in front of the fireplace, closest to the window and sat down hesitantly,

"There was... Something." he whispered and placed a hand to his forehead and Molly came and knelt before him and hesitantly placed her hand on his that rested on the arm of the chair,

"What can you remember Sherlock?" she asked quietly and he looked at her slowly,

"I... I remember being... Bored and then... there's this really loud noise" he explained and Molly sighed,

"I can't believe I'm about to do this" she mumbled to herself before retrieving Sherlock's gun from the magazine rack beside his chair where he always kept it and instantly fired at the wall causing Sherlock to jump out his skin,

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU JUST SHOT THE WALL!" he yelled, standing quickly and Molly put the gun down on the table instantly,

"I know, Believe me I can't believe it myself. I've never fired one before but... You always used too. Whenever you were bored. You would fire at the fall as a way to entertain yourself" she provided awkwardly and Sherlock placed a hand to his head and sighed,

"Be honest with me Miss Hooper... Was I a Psychopath?" he asked and Molly felt herself smile amused,

"You preferred, High Functioning Sociopath" she corrected and couldn't help but giggle and Sherlock felt himself chuckle after a moment. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **So Sherlock's back in 221B and he's having a little bit of De Ja Vu. Can Molly bring back his memories or is the true Sherlock Holmes lost forever? You'll have to review to unlock the next chapter if you want to find out.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: How To Build A Sociopath**

* * *

Molly explained the situation to Mrs Husdson who nearly had a heart attack when she discovered Sherlock tidying up the living space,

"So now I have to help him get his memory back" she finished off and Mrs Hudson nodded in understanding before smiling at the tidy living space,

"Are you sure we can't just leave him this way? This is the longest I've seen him go without yelling or insulting someone" she said and Molly smiled amused,

"Let's face it... We all love him even when he's yelling or insulting us" she said and Mrs Hudson nodded in agreement.

* * *

Molly thought it best that Mrs Hudson travel to Manchester to stay with her sister for the time being,

"Why?" Mrs Hudson asked and Molly smiled gently,

"With Sherlock in such a vulnerable state. People... Bad people may try to take the opportunity so... we might as well keep the target as small as possible" she explained and Mrs Hudson looked very concerned for a moment,

"The small target being... you?" she asked nervously and Molly sighed,

"Right now the only thing protecting Sherlock is Mycroft and me and I'm the one on the front line as I'm choosing to stay by his side. Risky or not" she told the landlady who smiled warmly before hugging Molly gently and whispered something in the pathologist's ear causing her to look at Mrs Hudson's stunned as she picked up her suitcase and went and climbed into the cab Mycroft had sent so as not to arose suspicion.

* * *

Molly returned upstairs and found Sherlock admiring his violin with curiosity,

"Was this mine?" he asked and Molly smiled softly before nodding gently,

"You were the quite the musician" she told him before moving over to the portrait of the skull on the wall beside the couch and pulled it open to reveal a wall safe and twisted the dial before opening it and pulled out a file,

"You always keep the stuff you really don't want anyone touching in that safe" she explained,

"You're cigarettes, nicotine patches but most importantly. Your compositions" she explained with a smile before handing him the file and he looked surprised,

"I... Compose?" he asked surprised and she nodded with a smile as he went to look through the different compositions and sat down,

"I'll put the kettle on" she told if as she moved into the kitchen and Sherlock looked curious,

"M... Molly. If I only put stuff in that safe because I didn't one anyone to touch the contents then... Why did you know the combination?" he asked and Molly smiled softly as she retrieved two mugs from the cupboard,

"Well... Long story short. There was a time when you had to go on a very long case that took you away from London and... I didn't think I counted so to show me how much you trusted me. You gave me the combination" she explained gently as she placed two tea bag into the mugs. Sherlock nodded in understanding,

"What is the combination?" he asked curiously and Molly felt herself blush softly as she added milk to the mugs after pouring the hot water from the kettle and went and sat next to him,

"My birthday" she answered softly, handing him his tea before taking a sip of her own.

* * *

Molly suggested that Sherlock have a look at John's blog and read through some of the cases he had been through in the past.

* * *

Sherlock read through every blog post, finding them all fascinating when he decided to have a search through the documents and clicked on the file listed as photos. He smiled as he found a selection of pictures that were obviously from a christmas party in the flat. He could tell by the decorations captured in the photos, He found himself zooming in on a photo so that only his and Molly's image were in the frame and he gave a half smile,

"Who are you to me, Molly Hooper?" he murmured to himself and heard the front door close,

"Hey Sherlock, I'm back. Everything ok?" she called up the stairs and Sherlock smiled softly,

"Yes, everything's fine" he called back and Molly smiled to herself gently as she hung her coat up after putting the shopping bags down when she felt the IPhone, Mycroft had given her buzz. She retrieved it from her pocket before opening the screen to reveal a text from the elder Holmes himself,

 _'Need To Meet Now. St Bart's Lab. Urgent. Come Alone. MH'_

Molly sighed and retrieved her coat off the hook once more,

"Sorry Sherlock. I've been called into work. I'll be back soon" she informed and only left when receiving the ok from Sherlock.

* * *

 **Oh dear what could Mycroft want that's so urgent that he needs to see Molly? Could it be good news? Or bad? Well if you want to find out then you know what to do. You have to review! Reviews are the keys to unlocking the chapters. Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: No Before, No After**

* * *

Molly rushed into St Bart's lab,

"I'm here Mr Holmes. What's wrong?" she asked concerned only to see that the elder Holmes was completely calm and collected,

"I just wanted to extend my thanks for the care you have provided to my little brother" he explained and Molly looked stunned,

"Really?... That was so urgent that you couldn't have put that in a text?" she demanded and Mycroft smiled before placing a case on the lab table,

"When it comes to the safety of my little brother, I am a man of action Miss Hooper" he told her simply before opening the case to reveal a gun with three clips,

"It is now my expressed instructions that you carry this gun upon your person at all times, should any danger befall you or my brother" he told the wide eyed pathologist and he smirked before closing the case, locking it and handed it too her,

"Fear not, Miss Hooper. There is a 60% chance that you may never need to use it" he told her and Molly looked at the case awkwardly as she took it in her hand,

"What about the remaining 40%?" she asked nervously and Mycroft smirked,

"Let's hope that the scales don't tip in favour of the latter" he said and Molly felt herself look at the case awkwardly.

* * *

Mycroft had informed Molly that he had delayed John and Mary's journey for a indefinite amount of time, Giving the vulnerable situation due to Sherlock's state of memory loss. The fact that Sherlock was vulnerable it was a logical assumption that the detective's enemies would attack his inner circle and Molly was just glad to know that her friends would be safe.

* * *

Molly put the case under the bed in the spare room before going back into the living space,

"Any progress on the blog Sherlock?" she asked gently and Sherlock shook his head tiredly before closing the laptop,

"It's a fascinating collection of cases that Dr Watson has recorded but... Nothing rings any bells in the old mind palace" he mumbled and Molly's eyes widened and looked at him stunned,

"Sherlock?" she asked quietly and he looked at her,

"Hmm?" he responded and Molly continued to look stunned,

"When did you start referring to your brain as a mind palace?" she asked quietly and Sherlock suddenly went silent himself and looked as if thinking,

"I... I don't know... That term just seemed right" he explained and Molly smiled softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder,

"You're making progress. You'll get there don't worry" she assured before moving towards the kitchen,

"What do you fancy for dinner? Shall we order Chinese?" she asked and Sherlock stood bashfully as he watched her go through the drawer of menu's,

"I... Errrrrm. Actually I wanted to... take you out to dinner" he told her shyly,

"On a date" he finished quickly and Molly felt stunned as she looked at him and she was silent for a moment,

"Sit down Sherlock" she told him gently and he looked confused but did as she said and sat on the couch and Molly sat next to him,

"Sherlock... You have no idea how much I want to go to dinner with you" she told him gently and watched him smile for a moment,

"But I can't" she finished in a quiet whisper and Sherlock looked confused,

"Why not?" he pressed and Molly felt a tear fall down her cheek which she quickly wiped away,

"It... It's hard to explain and I'm sure it will be hard for you to understand but... The Sherlock I know... He didn't like me in that way and he certainly would never ask me on a date" she tried and Sherlock put his hand over her own and held it in a gentle embrace,

"Then Maybe I don't want to be the Sherlock you once knew" he told her firmly and Molly had to look away from his gaze as she fought very hard not to cry and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before pulling it away slowly,

"A Lot of people need you to remember... And I can't give you a future I know you wouldn't want should you remember your past" she told him quietly and Sherlock looked at an old newspaper article baring his image,

"The Sherlock you knew was a monster" he said simply and Molly shook her head slowly,

"He really wasn't. He helped a lot of peop.." she tried and he looked at her quickly,

"He was a monster because he had a mind that could so easily forget someone as wonderful as you" he said firmly before standing and went into his room before slamming the door and Molly felt her eyes close and more tears fall down her cheeks.

* * *

Molly didn't see Sherlock for the rest of the night and the next morning she got ready for work and left something for Sherlock for when he finally emerged from his room.

* * *

Sherlock found the long coat he had seen himself wearing in many of the pictures on Dr Watson's blog. Molly had left it hanging on the living room door with a note tucked in the outer pocket,

 _'The World needs Sherlock Holmes. I'll see you later. M x'_

* * *

Sherlock felt himself fall silent as he looked at the coat and his thoughts remained clouded. How could he be the man England needed when it meant he apparently wouldn't love the woman he wanted.

* * *

A few hours later found Molly carrying out her duties in the hospital lab when Mycroft entered the lab quickly,

"We need to leave now" he said firmly before grabbing her arm and began pulling her out the room and she looked stunned,

"Mr Holmes! What the hell is going on?!" she demanded as he pulled her into the corridor,

"The man who Sherlock sent to prison before he lost his memory. His name is Robert Jenkins. He's escaped police custody and he's sent a bomb threat with St Bart's as the detonation location" he told her quickly and Molly looked horrified,

"What?! Why would he do that?" she demanded as they rounded the corner and stopped dead to find Robert Jenkins standing there with a smirk on his face and a gun in his hand,

"Because Princess. What better way to get revenge on the man who sent me to prison than killing off the woman he loves?" he asked mockingly and both Mycroft and Molly held a look of horror on their faces.

* * *

 **OH NO! Don't you just love a cliffhanger? How are Mycroft and Molly going to escape this one? Will Sherlock save them? You'll have to review if you want to unlock the final chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**

 **P.S: be sure to follow me on twitter TAuthor1996 or you could like me on facebook :D I'm under the same tag name or you could simply search The Author 1996 :D**

 **I'll be posting upcoming projects, deleted scenes from stories and just general ideas I have for some story plots :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Red Wire, Blue Wire, Three wire, Four**

* * *

Mycroft being the gentlemen he was placed a protective arm in front of Molly,

"You might as well stand down. The hospital is already surrounded by my government agents" the elder Holmes said firmly and Robert Jenkins just smirked as he pointed his gun at them both making them walk backwards and return to the lab. Robert closed the door lap behind them with a smirk,

"They won't get to me in time before I release my button from the detonator" he explained smugly, holding up the circular device he had his free thumb pressed on. He placed the gun on the table before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone and held it out to Molly,

"Now princess. It's time to ring your boyfriend" he said mockingly and Molly shook her head,

"No. I won't let you hurt him" she said with a glare and Robert chuckled,

"So brave. You must get that from knowing him so long." he mocked,

"Do tell me. Are you willing to take the chance that the bomb might not be at 221B Baker Street and not here?" he asked and Molly looked horrified and Mycroft looked at her,

"Miss Hooper?... What's wrong?" he pressed and Molly couldn't take her eyes off the detonator,

"A package arrived at 221B this morning before I left for work. I just left it in the hallway. I didn't think much about it." she explained nervously and Robert chuckled,

"And then there's a package in your office is there not princess?" he pressed and Molly looked mortified,

"A chess game with only one move left" she murmured and the gunman smirked,

"Poetic. Typical for the woman of Sherlock Holmes' eye" he said and held out the phone to her once more,

"Now, Make the call. I won't ask again" he ordered and Molly looked conflicted,

"Please... You're making a mistake. Sherlock Holmes doesn't think of me in that way" she pleaded.

* * *

Robert gritted his teeth in frustration,

"I said. Call Sherlock Holmes" he ordered again,

"Or you could just speak to him yourself" said an all too familiar voice causing Robert to turn quickly and he smirked, chuckling,

"Oh this just got so much better. Now I get to kill not two but three birds with one stone. In this case an explosive stone" he joked and Sherlock looked at the man causiously,

"I don't know who you are but... Please let Molly and the man go" he begged and Mycroft eyed the gun on the table that Robert had placed there,

"He still doesn't remember" Mycroft growled quietly and Molly kept her eyes on Sherlock,

"He's still in there. I know he is" she replied.

* * *

Sherlock watched the man's hand clasping the detonator,

"I... I recognise the model of that particular technology, Linked to a bomb with a timer. The size of it means a detonation time of five minutes once the button is released" Sherlock realised and Robert smirked,

"No memory yet still so smart. But that won't help you" he assured and Sherlock smiled,

"It's not me you need to worry about" he told him smugly only to be tackled from behind by Lestrade who handcuffed him instantly before looking at the detonator that had fell from Robert's hand and was now flashing,

"5 minuets Holmes! We need to get this building evacuated" he said firmly but Mycroft shook his head,

"There's no time." he said before retrieving the package from Molly's office, opening it to reveal the bomb,

"Just as I thought. The imbecile just wanted to get my brother here" he said more to himself before turning to Sherlock,

"This is your moment brother mine. No one knows how to defuse a bomb than you" he praised and Sherlock looked horrified,

"I... I'm sorry. I don't know how. Maybe I did once but... I'm not that Sherlock Holmes any more" he expressed and Mycroft rolled his eyes,

"Now is not the time for fear little brother. Now snap out of it and save us" he demanded and Molly looked at Mycroft firmly,

"Stop it. He's delicate in his current state" she told the elder Holmes firmly and Mycroft looked at her before sighing,

"Forgive me for this Miss Hooper" he murmured before grabbing her suddenly, pulling her back against his chest and grabbed the gun that Robert had left on the table and placed it against Molly's head.

* * *

Sherlock's eyes widened in horror,

"What the hell are you doing?! Let her go!" he demanded and Mycroft looked at his little brother firmly,

"Enough, little brother. Unless you want me to put a bullet in Miss Hooper's head then defuse the bomb!" he yelled and Sherlock felt hopeless,

"I... Please Just let her go" he begged,

"I... I can't be this hero you all want me to be" he murmured and Mycroft sighed,

"Look in your inside coat pocket little brother" he instructed and Sherlock looked confused,

"Wh... What?" he pressed and Mycroft growled,

"LOOK IN YOUR POCKET!" he yelled and Sherlock quickly reached into his inside coat pocket and was confused when he pulled out a red gift card and he opened it reading the inscription scratched inside,

 _'Dearest Sherlock, Love Molly xxx'_

* * *

Sherlock's eyes widened and he looked back at Mycroft,

"For god's sake brother let Molly go now" he demanded before moving towards the bomb with an unimpressed expression and Mycroft released Molly who looked at Sherlock surprised,

"Sh... Sherlock?" she asked and he held up a hand,

"Not now Molly. Time is of the essence. Need to find the right wire" he said simply before retrieving a small tool kit from another pocket of his coat and Molly smiled softly, looking at Mycroft,

"He's baaaaaaack" she sang causing Mycroft to chuckle.

* * *

Sherlock managed to successfully defuse the bomb and Molly stood by his side as the police lead Robert away. For good this time,

"Good show, brother of mine" he praised and Sherlock gave a half smile,

"No thanks to you, Mycroft" he said plainly,

"You need to brush up on your knowledge of explosives" he commented causing the elder Holmes to roll his eyes,

"Good evening little brother, Miss Hooper" he said before climbing into his car that soon sped away.

* * *

Sherlock turned to face Molly,

"I apologise for my brother pointing a gun at your head" he said and Molly smiled gently,

"I knew you wouldn't let him hurt me, I'm just glad that you have your memory back" she told him gently and he nodded,

"Indeed, this will be an interesting story for John to post on his blog" he said and Molly nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sherlock gave her a half smile,

"I... I want to thank you... Molly for helping me in my time of need" he told her and Molly smiled softly,

"No need to thank me, Sherlock" she assured but Sherlock shook his head,

"You're wrong. You chose to put my care before your own needs" he said and felt himself look around awkwardly,

"I... I am not a man experienced in the field of emotion" he said and Molly looked confused,

"I... There is a reason why I kept the gift tag off your Christmas present in my inner coat pocket" he began,

"I am not a man for feelings but... I wished to keep it... Close to my... Heart" he admitted and Molly looked stunned and watched as Sherlock adjusted his coat collar,

"I find it to be a good luck charm of sorts when I am on a case" he continued and Molly felt herself blush with a soft smile as Sherlock gave an awkward cough,

"Giving that the situation means that you won't be needed for your shift any longer. Perhaps you might join me for that dinner I proposed to take you for the other day?" he asked, offering his arm to her and Molly smiled softly wrapping her arm around his gently,

"I would love to Sherlock" she said and Sherlock gave another half smile as they began to walk down the street,

"I'm surprised that John solved the mystery far long before you" he told Molly and she looked confused,

"What Mystery?" she asked and he smiled at her charmingly,

"The mystery that I have always had great feelings for you, Molly Hooper. I'm just sorry it took me losing my memory to finally admit it to you" he said gently and Molly smiled softly with a blush,

"Well... You always have had a flare for the dramatic. Sherlock Holmes. It's one of the things I would never change about you" she whispered as they stopped to cross the road and she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile in France. Mary and John were boarding the plain to return home to London,

"Do you think Sherlock's destroyed Baker Street?" Mary asked teasingly as they sat in their seats and John laughs,

"Not if he didn't want to face Mrs Hudson's wrath" he said and that was when Mary felt her phone buzz and she retrieved it opening the screen and John looked curious as it revealed a news update and both their eyes widened.

The article held a picture of Molly pressing a kiss to Sherlock's cheek as he held his signature half smile. The picture was captioned with the following headline above,

 _'Sherlock Holmes: Is Love In The Air?'_

* * *

John chuckled before smiling at Mary,

"You owe me a tenner" he teased.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwww a happy ending! How cute! Please let me know what you think and review, review, review!**

 **I wonder what Sherlock story I should do next.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
